The End Of The Chang Line
by Kazuya-sama
Summary: Anti J/J, anti Julia, anti Michelle. Chang fanatics, don't go here. Clearly, I'm mightily pissed off at the Chang fighting style of cheating and unblockables. Hell, they headbutt and shoulder slam! No martial artist does that! Anyway, this is the real Te


A/N: This is an anti-Julia, anti-Michelle fic. Seriously. Irl, I hate the both of them enough to want to kill those two –insert long string of profanity here- myself. Yep, I'm not happy. All those goddamn unblockables in every single Tekken! And all the wannabe-hardcore-superbiznitch 'hyyyyyah' shiznit. I've had enough of these two. It's time for the real Tekken heroes to finally take them down and beat them back where they belong…six feet under.

Some friendly advice: J/J fans, don't read if you take your stuff seriously. If you flame me, I shall send you a billion links to Xiaojin material…not that I think Xiaoyu is any better than Julia…aw hell, at least the little pink cheerleader can fight! Michelle fans, same goes for you. If you like to see Kazuya and Michelle together, and you flame me for this, I'll not only remind you that I wrote this PURELY, I repeat PURELY, and SOLELY, for the purpose for releasing my anger towards the Chang girls, but I shall send you many many links to Jun/Kaz hentai material. Thanks for listening…whether you heard me or not =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, dernit. I don't own either of the Chang Bitches, thank god for my poor sanity. I don't own Kazuya or Jin either, though everyone knows I wish I did. 

PS: Just as an extra jab…if Michelle hadn't rejected poor Ganny-chan, I might not wanna see R.I.P six feet above her head so badly. Anyhow…on with the justice…

***

**_End Of The Chang Line_**

The two dark figures finally came close enough to be bathed in the dim light of the Mishima mansion's dojo. Jin looked over his shoulder at his father, who was too busy training with the punching bag further over to notice the arrival of their 'guests'. Or so he thought.

The two women nervously stepped into the room, and watched cautiously as the Mishima CEO continued to assault the sand-filled punching bag with seeming ease. Jin just smirked at the two, and went back to watching his father. And still, it seemed Kazuya hadn't noticed their arrival. But he was about to let all three onlookers know that wasn't the case. His fist sparked a moment with a ripple of raw electricity, then, with speed beyond the capabilities of the average martial artist expert, he dug his balled fist into the punching bag. Needless to say, it split open with the sheer force of the move. But not only that, it snapped right off the steel chain that held it from the roof, flew half way across the room, and hit the floor…sand exploding in all directions with the impact.

The mysterious Mishima stood still as a statue, his back still facing the two women. After a few seconds, his clear, deep voice echoed through the arena, barely over a whisper, but as poisonous as a snake's venom. "What do you want, Chang?"

Julia swallowed the lump in her throat, and glanced nervously at her mother. As usual, Michelle didn't show her fear. It was below her dignity to show fear, though in this situation it might have been a good idea.

Michelle waited a second or so, while considering her reply. "Well…Mr Mishima…my daughter and I have been thinking about our past…and we decided that we'd like to end our feud…and ask for your forgiveness."

Jin's dark hazel eyes never left his father's, until Kazuya moved his gaze to a lazy shoulder glance, toward Michelle and Julia. So that was why they were here. To beg for forgiveness, because they were too scared to face what they had coming for them. His raven eyes regarded them with an icy anger and contempt; he might as well just have them shot here and now.

It took a lot of restrain for Julia to stop staring at Jin. He was such a beautiful creature, so dark and so dangerous, yet so pure and innocent. He was every girl's dream, and Julia had only convinced her mother to end the Chang-Mishima feud because of her feelings for the Japanese boy. But the whole time, she noticed, he kept her eyes off her. Surely, he didn't hate them, just because his father did? What reason did he have? Maybe he didn't hate them at all, maybe he was just shy.

Once again, the older Mishima's voice filled the room, as quietly yet as dangerously as before. Even Michelle had to admit, there was a lot to desire from this man. Besides his scar-torn body, his weary face, there was so much about him. That voice that sent shivers down the spine of any woman, those deep, enchanting eyes, that deadly calm…if he weren't the man he was, she would do more than just beg for forgiveness and peace. But with his words, she immediately decided against that.

"Ms Chang, do you honestly think I'm idiot enough to merely give you forgiveness for the torment and humiliation you've put me through?" It sounded almost like he was asking her whether she thought it was a nice day out. "Are you even aware of what your impulsive, arrogant, blind actions have done to the people before you?"

Michelle honestly didn't know what to say. She bit her lower lip as he continued.

"Your constant childish threats toward my father only angered him, and the more tricks you pulled, the more he took that anger out on me."

Jin blinked a few times, and his eyes softened somewhat. No wonder he hated Heihachi so much. It was clear now, so very clear, that Kazuya Mishima was a victim of serious child abuse. It wasn't sparring matches after all, as he had always told him…it was actual abuse. Heihachi had lied too, and called it discipline.

Michelle immediately covered her tracks as much as she could. "Mr Mishima, if I had have known that you…"

Kazuya interrupted. "Existed? You wouldn't have gone so far?" He'd taken the words right out of her mouth, and he could see that. Slowly, his voice was gaining volume, and the poison in his tone was gaining toxicity. "I suppose it doesn't matter anyway. I'm always the scapegoat people can blame for the troubles of the world. A small forest in America was burned down. I suppose it's only fair to burn alive the son of the man you THINK was responsible, ne?" Michelle and Julia were both in absolute shock and starting to feel fearful at this point. Kazuya's coldness over the years had never revealed any pain, yet now, he was opening up right before him, spilling out his bleeding heart and past wounds. "I suppose I should just forget the numerous attempts on my own life, too, directly from the both of you. The number of times you'd continued to fight me after the tournaments, both of you…armed of course…should go unnoticed…"

Jin was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Sure, he loathed the both of them, but he was sure they were both in mental hysteria at this point. Even he was starting to worry what Kazuya was going to do to them.

Again, Michelle started with the excuses. "But Kazuya, that's why we're here…we want to apologise for everything we've done…we no longer want to fight…"

Kazuya stepped forward, and before anyone could react, he dug his fist deep into her stomach with and entrails smash. Her eyes widened, and she felt herself fall to the floor, onto her knees. As the world spun before her, she saw a red liquid spill from her lips. The pain was phenomenal. So it seemed, after all this time, Kazuya's effortless fights against them hadn't revealed half of his real strength. As the agony slowly subsided, she managed to look up at him, only to see a fiery look of hatred being returned. 

"It's too late for that, Chang. You had the opportunity to stop well over twenty years ago, but your childish arrogance obviously hadn't let up at that time. You and your daughter have already dug your graves."

Julia looked up at Jin again, starting to feel the panic well up inside her stomach. She thought she was going to throw up. "Jin…Jin, you forgive us, don't you? The both of us…we're still young…we don't have to fight our whole lives…"

Jin's dark eyes closed, and he shook his head slightly. Julia felt her heart seize up inside her chest. Her dreams were shattered. "Not after that last tournament, Julia."

The last tournament. What happened then? Her mind flashed back, and she tried to figure out what she'd done to lose the beautiful Japanese's faith. After finding no answer, she looked back at him.

"You don't remember, do you?"

She shook her head. As she did, Jin's eyes hardened.

"Surely you remember breaking my jaw _after_ the fight was over…"

She shook her head again. He honestly didn't remember hitting him that hard.

"I won that bout, remember? But you were so obsessed with carrying out your mother's quest to not only return the forest back to its original state, but to eliminate the Mishima line…you forgot that the fight was over, and kept going."

Her face drained of colour as the memory returned. When the time up sounded, she remembered being told that she'd lost, since she hadn't inflicted enough damage to win. She hadn't accepted that, and continued to beat Jin…only with less fair moves.

"And surely you haven't forgotten how hard you stepped on me once you half killed me with your heels…"

Ah yes, of course, she should have remembered something beside the blinding red rage. After she'd kicked his jaw, she'd kicked the side of his head right next to his temple. In her mind, the fight was still going, and victory was heading her way. Seeing him on the ground, she'd thrown her heel down, landing it right on Jin's biggest weakness, and forced it down even harder. As the memory came flooding back, so did his screams of pain. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered him begging her to stop, but she couldn't handle the defeat…and she dug her shoe in harder. Security had pulled her off, and she was disqualified. She hadn't remembered that until now…so that's why Jin had dropped out of the tournament after the sixth stage; their fight. She looked up at him now, tearfully, feeling true remorse. She studied his face…and noticed a pale scar on the left side of his face, diagonally running half way between his chin and his earlobe, pointing towards the corner of his eye. That was where she'd kicked him.

Seeing her tears, oddly, didn't bring him any pity. "It's not as bad as what my father's been through…" He found his eyes wandering toward the older man. "…But it's enough. I'm sorry Julia. What's done is done, and you can't try and take it back." It was unlike him to be so unforgiving, but over the years, he'd given her chances. Too many. And now that she'd wanted those chances, she was way too late. She'd hurt him too badly, not just physically, but with those jibes about 'being a filthy Mishima', along with much worse. 

Julia could no longer hold back her tears, and they fell freely. Her mother bit her lip, and she looked back at Kazuya. There was still contempt and scorn in his eyes, and not one bit of warmth. No wonder, she never realised what she'd done to him. "Please Kazuya, I'm begging you…we'll do anything you want…just please, we want to end the violence…"

He scowled. "Funny, coming from someone who throws razorblades at people for fun…" He wasn't ready to give up on the past. Not this time. "What am I supposed to do? Accept the fact you've always tried to kill me, you've ruined what life I might have had, you've never even tried to fight fairly against Jin and I…and forget it all? Not going to happen. The scales are too far tipped. You'd be getting away Scot-free."

Jin shook his head slightly. He'd never liked either of them, they were a bad example of Americans…a people he knew could be kind and decent…and then you get these rogues. Folding his arms over his chest, he began to walk away. 

A sudden burst of desperation spurted through Julia's blood. She ran over to Jin, and grabbed his arm in both of hers, in an effort to keep him with her. As she did, he turned to her, raised his arm, and slapped her hard across the cheek, sending her sprawling onto the floor. "Don't you dare touch me!" As Julia fell, Michelle rushed forward, angrily defending her daughter, of course forgetting who she was up against. "Don't hit her!" Before she could get close, Kazuya's hand shot out of nowhere, and grasped around one of her fists. In an instant, she crumpled to the ground, screaming in agony. His grasp was so strong, it was breaking the bones in her hand! "And don't you hit my son."

Michelle screamed again as his hand closed even more, and the sickening sound of cracking bones filled the air. She didn't notice him let go, since the pain lingered well after he released her. Through the tears, she saw his long gi-clad legs right in front of her. Anger seethed through her, and she couldn't resist the urge. She stood quickly, and aimed a boot-clad kick right for his groin. As she did, she felt his hands grasp her attacking foot, and the world turned into an upside-down blur. A second later, she felt herself smack into the shiny wooden floor faster than free-fall. A soft whimper escaped her throat. 

Bright red finger marks were proudly struck into Julia's cheek, and she could feel the burning hot shape of Jin's hand on her face. Overcoming her dizziness, she looked over at her mother, lying on the ground, blood flowing freely from her left hand. It had always taken a lot to get her mother down; she was the best fighter she knew. But it seemed Kazuya had taken her down in seconds, and hadn't even broken a sweat, even from his earlier training. Once again, her mother whimpered in pain, and that same anger rippled through her system.

"You…you bastard…I should _never_ have trusted you…"

Kazuya was the one to reply, since he was the one that had been addressed. "I never trusted either of you to start with."

She screamed in rage, and flew toward him, both fists out. But before she, once again, could get close, she met unexpected opposition. She saw a yellow-orange gradient rush toward her, not even a second later she felt a lower leg connect with her neck, not a second later she felt like she'd been slammed into a concrete floor. It took a few seconds for the black to fade into fuzzy figures, and when it did, she saw Jin's foot by her hand-marked cheek, and him standing on her other side, leg raised, pinning her to the wall. Tears fell from her eyes, down her cheeks, and onto Jin's trousers. He didn't seem to even notice, but he did release her from the wall, only to grab her by the throat. She panicked, and kicked towards the same place she'd injured him a year before. She heard a cry of pain, and she felt herself crash to the ground. And that self-hatred returned; she'd hurt him again, and now there was no possible way he'd ever forgive her for it. She was about to scrape herself to her feet, when Jin stood and dug his fist into her stomach, as his father had done to her mother earlier. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. She only felt the pain from his hit. She gasped for breath, and felt herself being thrown into the wall again. Only this time, the blackness didn't fade. It remained. She felt herself fall to the floor, but she couldn't get up. She tried to call for help, but no words came. All she could do was hear. And what she heard was the sound of a gun clicking.

Kazuya spun around to see Michelle wielding a Desert Eagle in her good hand. "I should have done this long ago, Mishima. If there'll be no peace through forgiveness, there'll be peace with your end…"

But Kazuya was fast. Very fast. Before she could shoot, he ducked down and kicked the gun from her hand, sending it flying to the other side of the room. Michelle found herself being pressed against the wall, next to her daughter. She…she wasn't breathing. Michelle panicked and struggled. 

Kazuya just smirked sadistically. "I should have done this long ago, Chang. The only peace I'll have is with your end. Now allow me to show you how to kill someone and actually succeed. Remember that rope you tried on me? Well, this is how it's done." With that, his hand on her neck tightened. 

Slowly, she lost the strength to struggle. All she could think about was getting air. Precious air. But he would allow her none. It seemed this was the end. Well, her plan had backfired – just shoot the bastard – and Julia's plan had backfired – make peace – and now it was all over. Mishima had won. Everything started to go black, and slowly the tightness of Kazuya's hand against her neck faded. Everything faded. She didn't feel herself fall to the floor; she felt nothing. And then, there was nothing. 

***

Jin looked down at the blood on his hands, then at the two women slumped on the floor, then at his father. Of course, he felt guilty, very guilty for it all, but he felt justified. Just not as justified as his father.

"Jin, I know this isn't what you expected. But I'm certain you can see there was little else to do."

After a few seconds, he nodded. "I suppose…I suppose it was just…self defence…"

Kazuya's gaze turned to the two bodies. "Indeed it was; equal force used against your attacker is considered legal self-defence…and in the instance of the threat of a lethal weapon such as a gun…then…"

He needn't elaborate.

There was silence in the room for quite a few moments. Then Jin spoke up.

"Father…"

Kazuya's brows raised in acknowledgement.

"When you defended me earlier…well…you surprised me."

He actually got a genuine, if not slight smile in return. It was the first time he, or anyone, had ever seen Kazuya smile…at least as an adult. "Jin, you're my son; you're all I have left. If I didn't defend you and your honour, I'd have absolutely nothing to live for."

Up until that moment, he'd always thought his father considered him a waste of time, and hardly noticed him. He'd just never realised how much of a quietly proud person he was. Too proud to admit his love for his son. Despite the happenings of the evening, Jin broke into a wide grin, and raced forward to grab his father in a right embrace. Words slipped past his lips before he could stop them. "I love you, Dad."

The words he got in reply were completely unexpected, and brought a familiar sting to his eyes. "I love you too, Jin."

They broke free a moment later, and Kazuya smirked. "And don't forget it. No matter what. Okay?" Jin nodded happily, but sobered up when the bodies caught his attention again. "What are we going to do with them?"

Kazuya shrugged. "The Tokyo police want them dead or alive for ransacking G-Corporation and the Mishima Science Department's labs, and destroying a few vital experiments, didn't they? I suppose dead will have to do."

Jin nodded sadly. "It's a pity they were so hot-headed they didn't see this coming; if they hadn't been so damn violent, they might have walked out already…"

"That's clearly how you feel, but I doubt Michelle would have left alive at all in any circumstance. If she hadn't continuously made blind attacks on my father since we were teenagers, I might have grown up to be a half decent human being." He looked down at the ground, remorseful. Not for Michelle, by any means. He'd wanted to kill her with his bare hands for many, many years. He just wanted to be a better, kinder, more likable person. Heck, he wanted anyone to like him. Loneliness wasn't something he was fond of.

Jin looked over at him. "It's not too late to change, Father. If the world sees you're capable of being kind and honest, then screw your old reputation, there'll be no need to believe it!" Kazuya was silent. Jin, however, wasn't ready to give up. He had to occupy his mind with something good after that dirty deed, didn't he? He grabbed him by the wrist and half-dragged him outside the dojo, and back towards the house. "You don't need to become a better person, you just have to drag the real you out…I've seen the real Kazuya Mishima once or twice…and I think he needs a little fresh air."

Kazuya raised a brow, and Jin smirked back at him. "Come on, we can manage it. Besides, just imagine the look on Heihachi's face if he sees his attempts to ruin your life ultimately fail…"

Kazuya couldn't keep the grin off his face.


End file.
